Words
by Marka.Carbondale
Summary: “Winry, I love you. I would do anything for you—anytime. Though Brother might not feel that way for you, I do. I know it’s him you care for, but I want you know that I do love you.” AlWin. Hint of RoyEd. NOT YAOI? HAHAH.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**W****ords**

**—xx—**

**I made a declaration.**

I told Winry before Ed and I left, after his automail was fixed. I said, "Winry, I love you. I would do anything for you—anytime. Though Brother might not feel that way for you, I _do_. I know it's him you care for, but I want you know that I _do_ love you."

She looked at me through these beautiful watery eyes, and finally let out a smile since Edward reluctantly told her her feelings were not mutual, that he cared for someone else. She stared up at me, as I towered over her in that seven-foot-tall armor, and smiled.

"Thank you, Alphonse," she sniffled, "that helps… but I don't know how I feel about you. Maybe one day, I'll love you, but I don't know right now."

Then she turned away from me, and left.

**—xx—**

**I asked a question.**

Edward and I sat under the stars, a fire burning in between us—not that I could feel it, being in the armor. He stared at me for a while before finally asking, "You alright, Al?"

I answered his question with one of my own: "Do you… do you think that Winry would love me if I wasn't in this armor? If I was real?"

His confused look softened into one of compassion. "Al… I," he stuttered, "I don't know. I don't think Winry is that shallow, you know? You probably know her better than I do," he laughed, "I'm sure Winry _does_ love you, she just hadn't realized it right now. In fact," He pointed out, "I bet she's sitting at home, in Resembool, right now, thinking about you."

He grinned, but deep down, I couldn't believe him.

**—xx—**

**I wondered jealously.**

As I watched the way the colonel and Ed would bicker, the way Brother's eyes would glint as he made a comeback; the way he would fight a smile when the colonel would make some snide remark; and I knew what was happening behind the scenes, about how the two loved each other _so much_—I wondered. I wondered very jealously if _I_ would ever fight and bicker, love and be loved, and be as happy as my brother was with the colonel—although he would_ never_ admit it—with Winry. I wondered if what Ed said was really the truth, if Winry _did_ love me and just hadn't realized it yet.

All I could do was Hope.

**—xx—**

**I made a promise.**

We returned to Resembool one day, and Winry took me aside. She said to me, "I think… I think I love you, Alphonse Elric. I think that I was attracted to Ed for so long that I couldn't see that I loved you _so much more_."

If I had had a human face and a mouth, a smile would have erupted on my face. However, being stuck in the armor I was in, I could not. However, I think she knew. I think she understood, because she smiled back, twice as big for the both of us.

So I promised her this: "I promise, Winry, that Brother and I _will _restore our bodies, and I will come back to Resembool and spend my life with you—because I love you and that's the only logical thing to do when the person you love loves you back."

She stifled a giggle and laughed.

**—xx—**

**I came back.**

Edward stared at me, and I pulled myself off the ground. "What? What is it?"

"You're… back..." he could barely compile sentences, "Your body… Al… it's back."

And suddenly, in a rush of what have been must have been every feeling, emotion, everything I couldn't have felt in the armor rushed back to me. I writhed for a moment. I could feel the cool cement of the ground beneath my feet, the breezy air against my face, the hair on my head, my heart pounding, _everything_. It was then that I knew, and I spoke, "We're going to Resembool."

Edward smiled, his eyes slightly teary, and agreed silently. We picked up and left, and when we arrived, I ran straight to her—and never left her arms again.

**—xx—**

**A/N:** _WHAT? WHAT? __ALWIN?__ FTW IS THIS?_

_Got an urge, sorry. I love Alphonse, he's so __cuuteee__… Anyway, I did work some __RoyEd__ in there, but this was supposed to be __AlWin__, and I __wanna__ know if I did any good. I don't do… straight couples... __it's__ strange __haha_

_Anyway.__ Hope you liked it._

**maria**


End file.
